familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nyang’oma Kogelo
Nyang’oma Kogelo, also known as Kogelo, is a village in Siaya District, Nyanza Province, Kenya. It is located near the equator, 60 kilometres (37 mi) west-northwest of Kisumu, the provincial capital. The population of Nyangoma-Kogelo is 3,648.The EastAfrican, January 23, 2009: Strange revearsal in Kogelo Services It is a typical Kenyan rural village with most residents living modestly through small-scale farming.Kenya Times, November 7, 2008: Kogelo village hits news headlines across the world The village has a shopping centre with shops and a bar.Daily Nation, November 18, 2008: Kogelo big attraction for land buyers and business owners The village has a primary school (Senator Obama Primary School) and a high school (Senator Obama Secondary School). The land for both schools was donated by Barack Obama, Sr., a native of the village and they were renamed after his son and then U.S. senator Barack Obama in 2006.The Standard, July 17, 2006: Villagers' Hopes in Obama's Homecoming There is also a health centre.BBC News, November 5, 2008: Jubilation at Obama's Kenyan home Previously the village had no electricity, but it was connected to the power network immediately after the 2008 US presidential election.Daily Nation, November 7, 2008: Sleepy Kogelo village transformed overnight In 2008 Kenya Police set up a police post at the village.Los Angeles Times, November 22, 2008: Obama clan in Kenya enjoys reflected glory The Nyang’oma Seventh-day Adventist Church is among the local places of worship.Daily Nation, April 18, 2009: Christians lose the battle for Sarah Obama’s soul Transport The village is along the unpaved C28 road between Ng’iya Daily Nation, November 22, 2008: And now . . . let there be light in Kogelo and Ndori Daily Nation website, January 24, 2009: Kogelo awakes to new dawn junctions. Less than 10 kilometres north of Kogelo, Ngiya is located along the Kisumu - Siaya road (C30 road). Few kilometres south of Nyang’oma Kogelo, a bridge built in 1930 crosses the Yala River flowing to Lake Victoria,Daily Nation, Saturday Magazine, February 20, 2009:A chat with the world’s most famous grandma before the road reaches Ndori along the Kisumu - Bondo road (C27 road). Administration Nyang’oma Kogelo is part of South East Alego electoral ward of Siaya County Council and Alego Constituency.Electoral Commission of Kenya: Polling Centres in Kenya Following the 2007 civic elections, the local councillor is Julius Okeyo Omedo of Orange Democratic Movement.Electoral Commission of Kenya: 27TH DECEMBER 2007 GENERAL ELECTION. CIVIC ELECTION RESULTS - ELECTED COUNCILLORS South East Alego is also an administrative location in the Karemo division of Siaya district. The location has a population of 17,294.Rural Poverty Estimates For Kenya's Provinces, Districts, Divisions and Locations - Nyanza Province As of 2008, the chief of the location is James Ojwang’ Obalo, whose office is located next to the Nyang’oma Kogelo shopping centre. Obama fame Since 2006, the village received international attention, since it is the hometown of Barack Obama, Sr., the father of current United States President Barack Obama. Barack Obama, Sr. is buried in the village. Some of their family members, including his paternal step-grandmother Sarah Onyango Obama, still live in the village. Due to Barack Obama's presidency, the village is expected to be visited by many tourists from the US and other countries. The Kenyan government is promoting it as a tourist attraction of western Kenya. An Obama-themed museum was to be built by the Kenyan government and opened in the village in 2009.The Standard, November 23, 2008: Sh5m set aside for Kogelo museum A Nairobi-based cultural organisation will build the Dero Kogelo Library and Cultural Centre in the village. References External links *www.kogelo.co.ke Category:Siaya District Category:Settlements in Nyanza Province